Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter
Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode Audio on Soundcloud - The numbering on The Nerdist is incorrect and this episode does not appear to be in the Nerdist feed. Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi * Bureaucratic Wonks - Hal Lublin, Annie Savage *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Mercy Laredo - Jenny Wade *Pemily Stallwark - Molly Quinn *Fromwell Orth - Brendon Small * Bureaucratic Wonks - Paul Sabourin, Storm DiCostanzo Musical Guests *Sean Watkins *Sara Watkins Detailed Description Mercy and Sparks have decided to get Sparks his bounty hunter's license, so they head into town. They make Croach wait outside with the horses. Croach is happy to do so, as he's really tired of Mercy and Sparks' inside jokes about Space Academy. Croach is still very drunk and continues to be belligerent to Sparks, reminding Sparks he's under onus to Mercy and not Sparks. Sparks and Mercy enter the Bounty Hunters guild, which is quite bureaucratic, pleasant, and tame. Sparks presents La Diabla's (The Space Saloon's) credentials, saying he needs to update the license since he's not a female building anymore. The bureaucrat, Fromwell Orth, says that Sparks will still need to take the physical exam. As the bounty hunters guild has a strict policy against non-violence, Sparks is forced to check his shooters and his robot fists. While waiting for his turn in line, Mercy relates the story of how she's to credit for his robot fists. When Sparks tanked his final exam at the Academy, (he fired his crew in a no-win scenario, and he's really good at winning them), his father, Captain Caiaphas Nevada, was ready to let him flunk out of Academy. Mercy yelled at Caiaphas, telling him he only has himself to blame for how stubborn Sparks is because of how stubborn he is. Then she punched him in the nose, and told him if he didn't pass Sparks, she'd punch him in the nose every day. Sparks' mother, Commander Stacy Kerns-Nevada, said she would make sure Caiaphas would let Sparks graduate. Caiaphas got Sparks the robot fists to show Mercy how little he wanted to get punched in the nose again, and he would have gotten some for her but she didn't need them. Sparks' number is called, and Fromwell Orth brings Sparks into a room where he's given a block of wood to simulate a gun for the obstacle course. The course is very easy and short. Sparks accidentally shoots a civilian, but it's okay because he gets up to three collateral kills. He can kill even more Martians, and Murdermen, and as many Robots as he wants. Sparks passes the test and heads back to the lobby. Pemily Stallwark enters the lobby with a knife. She collects everyone's weapons and Sparks' robot fists, and demands her bounty hunter's license. She starts shooting people when she isn't given her license immediately, as she had to wait in line last time and got frustrated and started stabbing people then, too. She has now killed too many innocent people to be eligible for bounty hunting. Pemily once again goes on a rampage, killing several people. Sparks realizes this another no-win situation, which he's great at winning. He throws his block of wood at Pemily's head, and knocks her out. Sparks successfully collects his first bounty. Notes *Sara Watkins and Sean Watkins perform the theme song in this episode. *Mercury speaks again in this episode, though he again only says "Whinny!" it may be in response to Croach saying that the horses don't comprehend human English. *This is Pemily Stallwark's first appearance. *Mark Gagliardi performed this episode in makeup and prosthetics to look like Croach, as can be seen here. *This entire episode can be seen on the Castle Season 4 DVD's special feature on The Thrilling Adventure Hour. Continuity * This is the 91st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode was #90 War of Two Worlds - Humanity Fights Back (Part Eight). * The next episode is #92, Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - MurderMen, which is also the next episode in Sparks Nevada canon. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #86, Mercy Killing. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on May 12, 2012 and released on October 12, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:May 2012 segments Category:Alternate theme songs